Gilan's Apprentice
by rangersrock
Summary: The title pretty much says it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic plz review_

* * *

><p>Whitteny watched as the rain hit the window at the ward. Tommorrow is the choosing day, she thought. No one will want to accept me as an apprentice... . Despite Whitteny's small figure she was an exellent fighter and could easily beat two Skandians with her arms tied behind her back. Her dirty blond hair was long and silky and , her eyes where a brown-gray color.<p>

Whitteny really didn't have any friends at the ward. That was because of Britt. Britt was a bully who could make anyone do what she wants just because of her stocky size and was cocky because she already talked to the Courier of the castle. She did not move grace so it is a wonder how she even got choosen.

The only person who at least talked to me was Alexander. Kind. Sweet. He is the only person that understands me, but unfortunely Britt got to him so he can't talk to me at all when Britt is around. Alexander was sure to get choosen to his desired career, Battleschool. He was very tall and when in fights gave no mercy, which would be great for the Battlemaster.

Alexander had dreamy blue eyes that Whitteny could talk about all day. And his golden blond hair topped off his striking look. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He was soooooooooooo dreamy... .

* * *

><p>Whitteny fell into a deep, relaxful sleep and was disappointed when she woke up to find out it was the chooosing day.<p>

"Whitteny, get up", said Alexander.

"Do I have to?",Whitteny asked.

"Yes, you do".

"Fine".

So she got up and got dressed in a simple dress to at least look presetable to her usual t-shirt and baggy pants. In the pit of her stomach she felt it nervousness tearing her up from inside and out. She knew no one would choose her and she was going to end up working at a strict farm. Well she was wrong about not getting choosen.

"Attention wards, time for the choosing,"announced the speaker.

We all gathered up in a line to walk to the Baron's office where the choosing would take place. Horror. Horror was all Whitteny was at this point.

When they got to the Baron's office they had to line up from tallest to shortest. Britt was first, Alexander was second, a person named Bob was third and I was last by a head. The Craftmasters walked in. The Craftmasters who were looking for apprentices this year were the Courier, Scribeschool, Blacksmith, Battleschool and ...Ranger?

**Whitteny's POV**

Whitteny never thought about being a Ranger until now. People thought Rangers were Black Magicians, but I know they are trained for what they do. But I doubt Ranger Gilan would take me, but I think I'll try anyway.

"First in line step up," the speaker said dully.

"Name".

"Britt Loski".

"What school".

"Courier".

"Accepted,"said the Courier. Britt was sure happy.

"My office at 7:00 sharp tomorrow". Britt nodded slightly and went back into line.

Alexander and Bob also got accepted into the schools they wanted. Now it was my turn. I feel like I am going to throw up.

"Next,"said the speaker.

I stepped forward nervously, not knowing what will happen.

"Name".

"Whitteny Torella".

"What school".

Whitteny took a nervous gulp and replied,"Ranger Corps"

Everyone in the room was surprised about that even the dull speaker. I heard alot of "She's agirl there has never been a girl Ranger". Eventually eveything calmed down, and Ranger Gilan said"Accepted I have seen your work meet me at my cabin 6:00".

* * *

><p>When they got back from the choosing, Britt was teasing me again about what I chose."Rangers are Black Magicians everyone knows that". I simply ignored her for the rast of the day. Alexander was the only one who didn't make a big deal about what I choose. He says he'll visit. I'll miss him, I really hope he does visit<p> 


	2. First day

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But thank you for the advice people. Climbinspy you are awesome I will see you on Tuesday;)_

_ As Whitteny walked toward the small Ranger, she practiced moving silently according to the wind and other useful elements. When Whitteny finally reached the doorstep of the cabin she was exhausted it was a long walk from the castle to Gilan's cabin. Breathing heavily she finally knocked on the door and the Ranger took forever to answer it._

_ " Hey, why are you breathing so heavily"_

_ Whitteny replied with a rude, "Why do you think I am."_

_ "Well," Gilan said,"As my apprentice you need to be fit and active, and did I mention apprentices do housework"_

_ "The...housework."_

_ "Yes the housework now get to it."_

_ Whitteny stared at the Ranger like he was speaking some other language. But she obeyed and clean the dirty dishes, beat the rug, and many other difficult tasks. Gilan just keep making up other tasks that seemed bizarre to Whitteny._

_ Finally Gilan said,"Are you ready to practice your archery."_

_ "Yes, I have been waiting forever for that."_

_ So they walked outside, near the back of the tiny cabin. Gilan let Whitteny shoot the first couple of arrows, then stopped her because he was amazed. Whitteny hit the center of the bullseye directly on every time. Gilan didn't believe her when she said she has never touched a bow in her life._

_ Wow, Gilan thought, she's a natural almost as good already as Will or Halt._

_Gilan keep that to himself though. Whitteny was already cocky enough without his compliments._

_ Instead Gilan replied with a,"Maybe with a little more work you can achieve I never touched a bow in my life level."_

_ Whitteny said nothing back to him except when Gilan asked if she wanted to move on with knives and she replied with a short ok. After one throw she almost killed Gilan, the knife missed his faced about a centimeter. Gilan quickly showed her the correct mechanics, and let her throw a couple more before moving to geography. She excelled in geography as well as archery. Finally it was dinnertime and lucky for Gilan, Whitteny was an excellent cook. So they ate their delicious dinner and enjoyed a cup of steaming coffee. After dinner Gilan showed Whitteny to her room and let Whitteny put her few belongings into her room which included her violin. Then Gilan let her sleep in peace. Whitteny had trouble sleeping from today's events but, she thought she was going to like being a Ranger. Then she slowly drifted of in a deep sleep._


End file.
